


cold (early spring)

by eccentrick



Series: Witcher Ficlets [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion is a Cuddler, im making that tag lol, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentrick/pseuds/eccentrick
Summary: Prompt: Jaskier is a cuddler, he's freezing, and his chosen cuddling partner is offensively cold! This is a crime!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992151
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	cold (early spring)

**Author's Note:**

> So the prompt for the description is not verbatim since I noticed fics don't get hits when using the prompt itself as a summary. And I didn't follow the prompt 100% either lol. Lemme know if y'all enjoy!

Early spring refused to come; there has been a long cold snap within the last few days, the sky dreary and the breeze chilly, carrying flakes of snow. Little bulbs and blooms tried valiantly to bud and grow, but were hindered. Jaskier asked Geralt many times if there was some curse on the land to make winter eternal, and the Witcher had only rolled his eyes and continued forward as if to say _there's always a cozy castle for you to find anytime, bard._

Jaskier would resent that implied statement if he wasn't freezing his bullocks off. He rubbed his hands in front of the small fire. Geralt usually refused to let Jaskier have one once it hit spring, too worried about alerting monsters human or inhuman to their location, but after seeing Jaskier shiver and hearing his teeth chatter he relented, if only to shut the bard up, or so he said.

He shoved his feet under Geralt's thigh and whined, " _Ger_ alt, it's so cold. Won't you share your bedroll with an old friend? I promise not to be bothered by your snoring." 

The last year Geralt finally began to sleep in Jaskier's presence; before it had been a shallow rest, or meditating in that uncomfortable position in front of the fire, or beside Jaskier when there was no fire. 

The bard tried not to get too offended, since he pretended that Geralt wanted to be beside him to protect him. Jaskier's heart almost combusted in his chest when one day, out of the blue, Geralt laid down beside him at the end of some uneventful day and promptly fell asleep. Said heart burst when Jaskier heard the first kitten snores escape from the witcher. It was like seeing a warg want belly rubs. Geralt was showing his metaphoric belly, trusting Jaskier not to take advantage of it. Jaskier didn't sleep much that night, having to keep his hands from tracing the witcher's lax face in wonderment. 

But, well, Jaskier tended to...cling to whomever he slept next to. Geralt had taken to sleeping farther away from him, and he tried not to be hurt by that. Baby steps, right? What's another few years?

Which is why Jaskier's mouth dropped open when Geralt spread his bedroll out next to Jaskier that night, by the fire. He held his breath, waiting for Geralt to kneel in his customary meditation position, but he didn't. 

Laying on his back, stock still, Geralt said, "Well?" 

"Well, what? You're going to have to use more words, Geralt." 

"Aren't you going to...cling?"

Jaskier's breath caught. 

"You mean cuddle, Geralt, there's a difference." 

Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, Jaskier scooted the last few inches toward the witcher. Jaskier imagined Geralt to be like a warm fire. The few times Jaskier had gotten to touch his skin directly, it'd been after a fight and many witcher potions later; he'd been hot to the touch, his veins dark against his pale skin. Now, in only chemise and sturdy pants, Jaskier is looking forward to having a personal heater. There's no other reason his heart was beating out of his chest. 

Slipping into Geralt's bedroll wasn't hard, and Jaskier placed an eager hand on the witcher's chest. For warming purposes.

He squawked. 

"GERALT! You're freezing!" 

The witcher smirked. "What, you thought I'd be the one warming you up? Witchers run cold." 

"But what those times I stitched you up? You were like a fireplace!" 

"Hmm, have to get those potions out of my system somehow." The witcher pulled the bard a little closer. 

"I cannot believe it. I've been bamboozled. And by you of all people! We shall never speak of this ever again!"

Jaskier complained for the next few minutes, his anger mostly feigned. Any lingering annoyance left him when he heard it. Little draws of breath that whistled in the witcher's throat; Geralt was asleep, and he was snoring. 

The bard sighed, and wiggled in next to Geralt, careful not to wake him. It was like sleeping next to an ice block, but slowly that ice block melted, leaving Jaskier pleasantly warm. 

After that night, Jaskier never slept alone, even in the hottest of summer days. But you can bet that in the early spring and late fall, Roach carried a saddlebag full of blankets.

**Author's Note:**

> So, not to be a beggar, but I've noticed that the fandom on tumblr is not very active for newer, lesser known creators. I'm not throwing shade at anyone (such is the life of fandom), but I'd just love to interact with more people in the fandom! So if you enjoyed this consider sending me a prompt on tumblr @ eccentrick-ramblings.
> 
> I write mostly Geraskier (honestly afraid of writing Yennefer haha) but I love basically any ship with Jaskier in it, especially with the witchers (he's the capybara of ships for me in the Witcher universe). I don't write straight up smut, but I wouldn't reject horny asks either lol. Or if you just want to talk to me or send headcanons about things I've already written don't be shy! 
> 
> No pressure, I'll continue writing regardless!


End file.
